


Revolution

by orphan_account



Category: BioShock
Genre: AU, Atlas is Real, M/M, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Au where atlas is actually atlas and he's running the worker's revolution against andrew ryan. jack is his right hand man/boyfriend who helps out and together they kick some underwater bourgeois ass"http://biotrash.dreamwidth.org/427.html?thread=217259#cmt217259





	

"Jack?"  
"Yeah?"   
"You ready?"  
The taller man just grunted in response, already set to mission-mode, as Atlas privately referred to it. He was completely occupied with the task at hand, no room to even think about anything else, which gave Atlas a chance to ogle his ass in those tight, form-fitting pants undetected. Simple pleasures, he reminded himself. 

Gunfire echoed in his mind and down the hallway, as he hung back behind crates as not to get caught in the storm of ricocheting bullets and Jack, unaware or uncaring of the danger, slowly descended upon Ryan's men, who were watching the duo cautiously and making hurried hand gestures to each other, signally while maintaining their probing gaze.

There were three of them, bags under eyes and frowns screwed on tight. Rapture was boiling over, and everyone was feeling the heat. Ryan couldn't afford more than three, which made Atlas sympathetic for a moment. His city was going to shit, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Tell Ryan to feck off!" Atlas yelled, body coiled and ready to spring as he loaded his shotgun, leaning against the crate still. 

The soldiers didn't respond, and Atlas's decision had clearly been made for him.

\---

A shoal of fish glided past the window, briefly inter splicing with the neon reflections on the floor. The ocean was, as ever, murky and large, signs and advertisements cutting through the ominous dark blue. A storm was coming. 

"Hey boyo, want a pep-bar? Trade ya," Atlas grinned, reenacting childhood customs from a happier time.   
"I gotta pack of chips, but that doesn't seem fair," Jack raised an eyebrow, a smirk emerging onto his face. "Might need something to sweeten the deal,"  
Atlas rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and leaned in to kiss him, soft and sweet and gentle. As he pulled away, Jack was still staring, eyes a warm hazelnut brown, the colour barely visible for his pupils. His voice was husky and low when he asked, but he was still smirking. 

Picking across the traps and bolts and boxes that inhabited their hideout, they made their way to the makeshift bedroom. The power had long been out, but it was bathed in blue light anyway. 

Atlas reached under the mattress, the familiar bottle grasped after a few attempts. Jack shed the sweater, and all he could do was admire the view. Taut muscles rolled out underneath the thin, soaked shirt, and he made an embarrassing, involuntary mewl. Jack turned around to laugh at that, without humiliating his love further, which only served to give Atlas a chance to appreciate his toned back, watching hungrily as Jack removed everything but his underwear.  
He crawled across the bed towards him, gave his thrilling, large wolfish grin (made better by Atlas' knowledge that the sight was the last of many men) , took Atlas' face in his hand and whispered, "Keep the suspenders on,"

Atlas started to laugh, and couldn't stop, even while Jack looked hurt and moped at the head of the bed.  
" Do you even know how suspenders work boyo?" He asked, choking down laughs to be kind. "Did ya want me to feck you wi' me pants on still lad?" He was barely understandable, but having the time of his life. Jack grimaced.  
"I don't mention your weird fetishes, do I?" He retorted, trying to strike back. "Or are we still not talking about the bees?"  
Atlas' smile dropped and his face went pale.  
"That was one time Jack. One."  
\---  
"You OK there darlin'?"   
"Oh god, keep going keep going,"  
Atlas added another finger, and Jack backed into him.  
"Greedy boy, ain't ya?" He murmured, trying to get as close as he could to the other man, yearning his touch in return, leaving kisses on his back and arms and wherever he could, breathy moans and whispered adorations rewarding him.  
"D'you think you're ready boyo?" He asked, kissing the back of his neck. Jack nodded eagerly, trying to turn around to face him. Atlas yielded, and felt Jack's calloused fingers dance across his jawline, feather soft.   
"I love you,"  
"Love you too"

He went in soft at first, real gentle like, but the taller mans hips bucked back into him and he couldn't resist and longer. He pounded hard, hipbones beating a tattoo onto Jack's back, and the other man just got louder and louder. Delicious moans and grunts and half formed sentences bounced off the walls of the room, and the bedsprings echoed in accordance.   
"Jesus Christ boyo. You're beautiful,"

\---  
"People! Ryan wants to enslave you! We were promised an opportunity, and we were lied to!" Atlas yelled, receiving cheers from the crowd in return and a grin from the sandy-haired man at his shoulder. 

People were gathering around him in Apollo Square, reading the flyers being given out and muttering amongst each other, discontent growing like a plague, colouring each person red.

"You were promised a future down here, a place to become better, where you wouldn't be constrained by the chains of man! But Ryan's got us all locked up! He's a dirty hypocrite, and he doesn't care about any of us. We need to rise up, rebel, take a stand. He can't treat us like scum. If he thinks we're worthless, good for nothing leeches, well, we'll just show him one thing we're good at, won't we?!" The crowd erupted, cheers breaking out like waves on a stormy sea.

Jack patted him on the back and led him down a corridor by the back, only the sea surrounding them.   
"You're amazing, Atlas. What you did there, it was incredible."  
"I'm just trying to help people. Shouldn't be an accomplishment. Don't deserve nottin' for being a good person Jack. No matter what this city tries to tell ya, alright boyo?"  
Jack nodded.

 

\---

More people were coming to the demonstrations now, angrier by the day. Likewise, Atlas got angrier too, speeches getting more vicious, protests getting angrier. And those bastards, they knew it. They were getting scared. Ryan was talking more and more about the parasites, rage evident even over the tinny speakers in the poorer districts. And even though the " persuasion" squads sent to their camps were getting larger, so were their supporters.

"We've won, darlin'" Atlas pondered one morning, stirring his coffee while watching the water move outside their window. Jack slid in behind him, fingers fitting into the grooves between his ribs perfectly as he hugged him from behind, nuzzling his head into the shorter mans neck.  
"Just a matter of time before he realises. And that old bastard's unhinged, there's no telling what he's gonna do,"  
"Yeah, but boyo." Atlas twisted from beneath him, arching his back to reach his ear and whispered, "We're crazier," and a full-body shiver set Jack alight as he gripped Atlas tighter, feeling his sharkish grin against his mouth when he grinded down onto him, messily jamming their faces together urgently, needing him closer. Atlas carried on grinning, and traced letters onto Jack's back.


End file.
